You've Got a Library Card
You've Got a Library Card is a song from Singers High. Lyrics Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Obie Trice: Come on inside, We've got everything you need. Robbie Williams: There's plenty to do, Or you can just sit and read. Oscar Zia: This book explains How to make paper planes. Troye Sivan: This contour map Can show you mountain range terrains. Daddy Yankee: Fly to the moon, Explore the ocean floor. Lisa Ajax: Find out which one's the tiller, And which one is the oar. Charlie Puth: Here's "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and "Half Magic". Marcus: "Hop on Pop" Martinus: And "Fox in Socks". Spencer Ludwig: And books on doing magic tricks! Everyone: Ooooooh! Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Obie Trice: That's right! Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Eric Saade: Books on baseball, hockey and soccer Wiktoria Johansson: And even how to build yourself A cool doorknocker. Tiesto: I could stay in this place For hours and hours. David Guetta: like books with pictures Of lotsa pretty flowers... Being crushed by a giant pterodactyl. Cardi B: Jules Verne, HG Wells, And Ray Bradbury Sting: You can take 'em home So you don't have to Read 'em in a hurry. Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun! Lyrics (Reprise) Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Dami Im: Paintings by Leonardo, Rembrandt and Picasso. Hovi Star: Confidentially, I'm reading... Everyone: ..."Go, Dog, Go"! Nadav Guedj:There's "The Giving Tree" and "Jumanji" And "Where the Wild Things Are." Jamala: And a book on why you shouldn't Keep your best friend in a jar. Dami Im: Let me out! All the thoughts and dreams of people Throughout history And all you need's this little card To borrow 'em for free! Everyone: Yeah! Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Kelly Clarkson: There's story time And lessons on how to use computers, But there can't be any classes On how to make me cuter. Omar Rudberg: Puppet shows and movies Eminem: The cool things never end. Obie Trice: And don't forget, The Dewey Decimal System is your friend. Kelly Clarkson: Who's Dewey? Everyone: And don't forget, The Dewey Decimal System is your friend. Kelly Clarkson: Who's Dewey? Everyone: 1! 2! 3! Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Kelly Clarkson: Who's Dewey? Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Kelly Clarkson: Who's Dewey? Everyone: Having fun isn't hard, When you've got a library card. Having fun! Kelly Clarkson: Who is Dewey?!? Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs Category:Songs